


An Artchive of Curiosities

by LotusFlair



Category: RQ Streams, Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast), Stellar Firma (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Blood, Campbell Books, Cards, Death, Fanart, Gen, Gore, Horror Elements, Leitner Books (The Magnus Archives), Oaths, Spoilers, Symbols, Teeth, Tintoretto Painting, Title Cards, Valentines, War, What the Ghost?, bodies, posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusFlair/pseuds/LotusFlair
Summary: Listening to RG Gaming, the Magnus Archives, Stellar Firma, and watching RQ Streams has inspired me not just in writing but in creating fanart. I've essentially been teaching myself photoshop by making these pieces and I thought I'd post them, together, in one convenient location! Also, I need to clear some space and this seemed like the best time to start putting this collection together!I'll be adding more as they are created. Enjoy!Update: Extinction added to Smirke's 14 and Character Portraits added in new chapter!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Magnus: The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ongoing experiment in making a Magic: The Gathering style game based on The Magnus Archives. It's been fun thinking of various cards and how the Fears play into it. I plan to make cards for the Fears proper with art I've created, but I've always like flavor text in card games and I wanted to make a go at it from a writing and artistic angle.
> 
> I even have an idea for how the game would work (mostly) if people are interested.


	2. Smirke's 14 + 1 (Magnus Archives)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 14 Fears outlined by Robert Smirke in the Magnus Archives.

**The Eye**

**The Lonely**

**The Hunt**

**The Corruption**

**The Spiral**

**The Vast**

**The Web**

**The Stranger**

**The Flesh**

**The Slaughter**

**The End**

**The Desolation**

**The Buried**

**The Dark**

**The Extinction**


	3. Roman Rogues Special (RQ Gaming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very special look into Sasha's aptitude as a mother to some surly teenagers in Ancient Rome.

The more pastoral version of the gritty reboot above


	4. Harrison Campbell Works (RQ Gaming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various pieces based on Zolf's favorite author, Harrison Campbell.


	5. Meritocrats & Meadows (RQ Gaming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cel tried so hard to create their own version of this game in universe. So I made it a reality!


	6. Stellar Firma Mug Concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more based on something the Brothers Meredith said on their twitch stream, but I still think it counts.

**For the Clone Recycled Back into Your Life**

**For the Consultant You Tolerate**


	7. 4 Thought Special (RQ Gaming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which four consciousnesses are trapped in one head!


	8. Magnus Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines based on your favorite Fears. Or the ones I could makes puns out of.


	9. Duskhollow Special (RQ Gaming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very special game of bumbling detectives in a not-so-nice town. Duskhollow PD was created by MacGuffin & Co.


	10. Title Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally every title card I've made for RQ Streams and the other channels from RQ cast and crew.


	11. Skraak!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skraak is the best and I will hear nothing contradictory about it!


	12. RQ Gaming Bottle Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a good pun, Alex. It was a good pun.


	13. Misc. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other Magnus related pieces


	14. Paladin Oaths + Song (RQ Gaming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oaths for Artemis and Aphrodite...as well as songs for Apollo.
> 
> Oaths were provided by Ben Meredith and Helen Gould. Songs were interpreted by Alex Newall.


	15. Misc. RQ Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of various RQ Gaming pieces


	16. Character Portraits (Magnus Archives)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character portraits I did in photoshop for various characters in the Magnus Archives.


End file.
